happy_endingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella DeVil
Ella DeVil, nicknamed Cinderella, is a girl from Terra Mater, who became a servant to the Tremaine family upon arriving in Titania. Biography Background Ella originated from a place in Terra Mater known as Suffolk, although certain problems that Ella would not discuss caused her to flee to Terra Mirabilos, where she is picked up off the streets and essentially adopted by Lady Tremaine. However, Tremaine uses Ella like a slave, who must do all the chores around the manor. Ella is also forbidden from going to the royal ball, which causes her to sob on the night of the ball, until she is approached by a mysterious woman who uses a wand to summon a dress, carriage and glass slippers which allows Ella to attend the ball. There, she dances with Prince Roger, who falls in love with her. Volume 1 Prince Roger, desperate to find Ella, searches the houses of every eligible maiden with the intention of marrying her. However, when Lady Tremaine uses a glamour to trick Roger into thinking that her daughter Anita was the girl who danced with Roger at the ball, Ella is forced to watch from the shadows as Roger proposes to Anita, who accepts. However, Lady Tremaine discovers Ella's secret - that she was the girl who danced with Roger at the ball - from her master, and locks Ella in the basement with the intention of eventually killing her. Ella manages to escape and hires Jasper Dunba to kill Lady Tremaine, before Cardia indirectly contacts Ella through Jack, who gives Ella an invisibility potion that will allow her to sneak past the royal guards and assassinate Anita. Upon reaching Anita's room, Ella reveals to her that she had Lady Tremaine killed. After a brutal confrontation between Ella and Anita, the latter repeatedly smashes the former's head against the magic mirror, causing a tiny shard to go into Ella's eye. The dark magic turns half of Ella's hair white, before she slaughters Anita with a larger shard of mirror. The mirror turns Anita's body into ice, and she shatters into a million pieces, while Ella flees the scene. However, with the magic inside Ella slowly killing her, she flees to the White Kingdom and seeks the help of the royal mage, Vanessa Poole. Vanessa gives her a vial that contains kraken ink, and when Ella drinks the ink, it stops the magic from growing within her anymore. Despite this, Ella notices that half of her hair is still white, before thanking Vanessa and leaving to go and stay at one of the inns. Volume 2 Ella is tracked down by the new Queen Rose, who decides to make Ella a duchess due to her assassination of Anita allowing Rose to claim the throne of the Red Kingdom for herself. Ella becomes the Duchess of Split City, on the outskirts of Titania, and attends the wedding of Rose and Facilier. After Rose and Facilier's deaths at the hands of Maleficent, Ella travels to DunBroch and requests an audience with Fergus and Elinor who have declared DunBroch an independent kingdom. After suggesting to find a way to get rid of magic altogether, Ella visits a witch and threatens her into revealing the existence of the Draught of Infinite Poison, a potion that can destroy anything, including magic. Ella briefly returns to the Red Kingdom to collect some of Chernabog's blood from the vial that once contained a glamour potion, with intentions of creating a "tornado" to the Land of Oz. Volume 3 Upon arriving in Oz, she is confronted by Glinda, who escorts her to Emerald City so she can see Tobias Ruttle. Ella meets with Tobias in his office, and requests that she be given the Draught of Infinite Poison - which he has in his possession - after he has used it on Oz. Tobias agrees, allowing Ella to stay at Hotel Viridis. There, she reunites with her father Kiero, who tells her that he fears for the safety of Ella's sister Lucy. He explains that she is married to the Lord of Westenra, who is not human. Ella, along with Fiyero, are sent to rescue her. However, Fiyero is torn apart by vampiric monkeys and Ella is brought to Lucy, who is the vampire bride of Count Dracula. Family *'Kiero DeVil' (biological father) *'Patricia Tremaine' (adoptive mother) Trivia *Ella is based on Cinderella from the fairytale "Cinderella", and the Disney film, Cinderella. She is additionally based on Cruella De Vil from the story "The Hundred and One Dalmatians and the Disney film, One-Hundred and One Dalmatians and the duchess from the story "Alice's Adventures In Wonderland". *Ella gains the derisive nickname Cinderella from Anita, after Ella becomes filthy from sweeping cinders. *Ella was born in Terra Mater, has lived in Terra Mirabilos and is currently living in Terra Pinhedd. Category:Characters Category:Terra Mater characters Category:Terra Mirabilos characters Category:Terra Pinhedd characters Category:Humans Category:Status: Alive Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters